Such toy construction systems have been known for decades. The simple building blocks have been supplemented with dedicated construction elements with either a specific appearance or a mechanical or electrical function to enhance the play value. Such functions include e.g. motors, switches and lamps, but also programmable processors that accept input from sensors and can activate function elements in response to received sensor inputs.
Self-contained function construction elements exist which have a function device adapted to perform a preconfigured function, an energy source for providing energy to the function device for performing the function, and a trigger responsive to an external trigger event to trigger the function device to perform the function. Typically, such known function construction elements are designed for manual activation of the trigger and only provide a limited play value.
Toy construction systems exist that comprise a plurality of construction elements including one or more function construction elements each for performing a corresponding function, and one or more control construction elements each for controlling one or more function construction elements, each construction element including at least one connector for electrically connecting the construction element with another construction element via a corresponding connector of the other construction element, the connector including at least one control signal contact.
In order to provide an interesting play experience it is generally desirable to provide such a toy construction system which allows a user to construct a large variety of models that differ in appearance as well as functionality.
Programmable toys are known e.g. from the product ROBOTICS INVENTION SYSTEM from LEGO MINDSTORMS, which is a toy that can be programmed by a computer to perform unconditioned as well as conditioned actions.
However, it is a problem of the above prior art toy that it requires a sophisticated construction element with a central processing unit for storing and executing programs, thereby rendering the system relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,322 discloses a modular toy construction system including different input and output units. The units are connected to a transceiver/controller module which in turn communicates with a computer from which the modular units can be controlled.
However, the above prior art system requires a relatively complex configuration and programming process, and the generation of programs requires a relatively high level of familiarity with computers as well as a relatively high level of abstract cognitive capabilities in order to program a desired behaviour, thereby limiting such toys to older children and/or children being familiar with computers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy construction system that includes functional elements that can be configured and controlled in a variety of different ways and in a manner that can easily be understood by children.
It is further desirable to provide a toy construction system with new construction elements that are suitable for use in the system, and that will enhance the play value of the system.
It is further desirable to provide a toy construction system and construction elements that are suitable for use in the system that provide a high play value without requiring high manufacturing costs.